fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Cragdaran
Dragon Volcanic Fire |ailments = Dragonblight Undrea Volcanic Fireblight |weaknesses = Water |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Cragdaran is a rhino-like Fanged Wyvern notable for its steel-like carapace and volcano-like back structure. It utilizes the deadly Volcanic Fire element in battle, using it to demolish attackers. Physiology Cragdaran resembles an armoured, reptilian rhinoceros at first glance, having a long, singular horn, a bulky build, and stocky legs with two toes. Its head, upper body, and tail are covered in a blue-grey, steel-like carapace that wards off damage, and the tail is covered in long spikes that provide protection against attacks from the rear. On its back is a large, volcano-like structure with a metallic exterior and a fiery interior. The metal pieces that make it up are mainly steel-grey, with the top ones being purplish-grey in colouration. Its underbody is steel-grey in colouration, and the area below its eyes as well as its belly are teal. Its mouth, snout, toes, and horn tip are all maroon. Its eyes are a light blue. Ecology Cragdaran is not predatory, nor does it have many predators, subsisting on plants, rocks, ore, magma, and crystals created from the bioenergy of Elder Dragons, and it decomposes them all through specialized bacteria found within its gut, allowing it to derive nutrients from its more unconventional food sources. As these break down, they combine with specialized fluids found within its body, creating the rare and dangerous Volcanic Fire element, giving it an effective method of defending itself against any would-be attackers. However, too much build-up of this element could cause it to injure itself with its own power, and as a result, it developed a volcano-like structure on its back that releases the element in the form of dark brown flames with crimson and dark purple centres, giving it an effective method of offense as well as a method of managing its body temperature, and it can also release heat through its horn and spikes. The frequent consumption of rocks, ore, and crystals have led to its body developing a heavy, steel-like carapace that ward off attacks with ease, though its legs and underbelly are less armoured in order to provide it with the mobility needed to find food and mates. Its legs are highly muscular, allowing it to run at speeds of up to 55 mph despite what its stocky, armoured build would suggest, and its large horn is designed to pierce through armour. The species is solitary, only coming together for mating, and during mating season, females will signal that they're ready to breed by raising their tails high into the air, and the males will attempt to woo the females by sparring with each other, with the dominant males earning the right to mate. The females produce two to three offspring per birth, and they will stay with the mother until they reach five years of age, which is when they sexually mature. It competes with other large monsters, such as Lavasioth, Uragaan, Rathalos, and Azure Rathalos, for territory. Behavior Cragdaran is highly aggressive, relentlessly attacking perceived threats without warning, including its own kind. The species is solitary by nature, only hanging around each other during mating season, or when raising offspring. When not foraging or sparring, they can be found sleeping deep within the Elder's Recess. Abilities Cragdaran has access to the Volcanic Fire element, releasing it through the volcano-like structure on its back as well as its mouth. Its face, upper body, and tail are covered in a steel-like hide that wards off attacks, and its unarmoured, yet muscular legs allow it to run very fast for a creature its size. When enraged, its horn, feet, and tail will also release the Volcanic Fire element, increasing the deadliness of its attacks. Habitat Cragdaran is native to the Elder's Recess. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 5,500 HP * High-Rank (0.70x): 3,850 HP * G-Rank (1.30x): 7,150 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Head: 20 (Cut), 25 (Impact), 20 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 20 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 5 (Wind), 5 (Nature), 10 (Aether), 10 (Matter) * Horn: 15 (Cut), 15 (Impact), 15 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 25 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 5 (Wind), 5 (Nature), 15 (Aether), 15 (Matter) * Back: 10 (Cut), 15 (Impact), 10 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 25 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 5 (Wind), 5 (Nature), 15 (Aether), 15 (Matter) * Torso: 15 (Cut), 20 (Impact), 10 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 15 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 5 (Wind), 5 (Nature), 10 (Aether), 10 (Matter) * Stomach: 60 (Cut), 55 (Impact), 55 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 20 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 5 (Wind), 5 (Nature), 5 (Aether), 5 (Matter) * Legs: 45 (Cut), 45 (Impact), 40 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 20 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 5 (Wind), 5 (Nature), 5 (Aether), 5 (Matter) * Tail: 20 (Cut), 15 (Impact), 15 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 15 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 5 (Wind), 5 (Nature), 10 (Aether), 10 (Matter) Physical Damage Effectiveness * Head = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Horn = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Back = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Torso = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Stomach = ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) * Legs = ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Tail = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) 1-30 physical damage= ★ 31-49 physical damage= ★★ 50+ physical damage= ★★★ Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ✖ *Water = ★★★ *Thunder = ★★ *Ice = ★★ *Dragon = ✖ *Earth = ✖ *Wind = ★ *Nature = ★ *Aether = ★★ *Matter = ★★ *Poison = ✖ *Sleep = ★★★ *Paralysis = ★★ *Blast = ★★★ *Stun = ★ Turf Wars * vs. Great Gastodon - Wins. * vs. Dodogama - Wins. * vs. Lavasioth - Wins. * vs. Uragaan - Wins. * vs. Rathalos/Azure Rathalos - Wins. * vs. Otoltrios - Wins, but takes some damage in the process. * vs. Gajalaka Chieftain - Wins, but takes some damage in the process. * vs. Gemcutter Gammoth - Draw. * vs. Deviljho - Loses. * vs. Barghest Odogaron - Loses. Attacks Gore Cragdaran swings its horn upward while doing a quick, short charge. This attack deals medium-high damage and inflicts Dragonblight and Undrea. When enraged, the horn becomes enveloped in crimson, dark purple, and dark brown fire, allowing it to inflict Volcanic Fireblight. Charge Cragdaran scrapes its right foreleg across the ground, then quickly charges at the hunter with its horn pointed at them. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Dragonblight and Undrea. When enraged, the horn becomes enveloped in crimson, dark purple, and dark brown fire, allowing it to inflict Volcanic Fireblight. If it misses the first time, it will charge a second time in the opposite direction. Bluster Similar to Bulldrome, Cragdaran snorts and swings its head from side to side in an aggressive manner, then turns around and does it a second time. This attack deals medium damage and inflicts Dragonblight and Undrea. When enraged, the horn becomes enveloped in crimson, dark purple, and dark brown fire, allowing it to inflict Volcanic Fireblight. Hip Check Cragdaran shifts to one side, then does a hip check. This attack deals medium-high damage and inflicts Dragonblight. Tail Whip Cragdaran swings its tail in an 180 degree angle, then quickly does it again in the opposite direction. This attack deals medium-high damage and inflicts Severe Dragonblight. When enraged, the tail becomes enveloped in crimson, dark purple, and dark brown fire, allowing it to inflict Volcanic Fireblight. Crushing Combo Cragdaran stands on its hind legs, then stomps on the hunter before kicking its hind legs back like a donkey. Both attacks deal medium-high damage and inflicts Dragonblight. When enraged, the feet become enveloped in crimson, dark purple, and dark brown fire, allowing it to inflict Volcanic Fireblight. Volcanic Fireball Cragdaran envelops its mouth in crimson, dark purple, and dark brown fire, then spits a large fireball at the hunter. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Volcanic Fireblight. Volcanic Fire Beam Cragdaran envelops its mouth in crimson, dark purple, and dark brown fire, then fires a large, sweeping beam at the hunter. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Volcanic Fireblight. Unlike with the Volcanic Fireball attack, Cragdaran will let out a short roar before using it, telegraphing it, but the attack's speed makes up for this give-away. Crag Slam Cragdaran stands high on its hind legs, envelops its forelegs with Volcanic Fire, then slams its forelegs on the ground four times in a row, creating large rupture lines that later release large precipices coated with crimson, dark purple, and dark brown fire with every stomp. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Volcanic Fireblight. It will only use this attack when enraged. Flaming Shake Cragdaran shakes its body from side to side, causing many crimson, dark purple, and dark brown fireballs to randomly fall around it. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Volcanic Fireblight. Draconic Eruption Cragdaran's back structure becomes brimming with crimson, dark purple, and dark brown flames, then releases a massive amount of fireballs that fall around it. As they hit the ground, the fireballs create craters that release large pillars of fire that dissipate within 12 seconds. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Volcanic Fireblight. It will only use this attack when enraged. Erupting Charge Cragdaran envelops its horn, feet, and back in crimson, dark purple, and dark brown fire, scrapes its feet across then ground, then charges at the hunter. As it charges, it leaves behind craters that release pillars of fire, and large fireballs will fall to the ground around it. This attack deals fatal damage to hunters with armour defenses below 400, and will inflict Volcanic Fireblight onto any survivors. This attack has a long wind-up and is telegraphed, but the charge itself is fast. It will only use it when enraged. Theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iiwz4YGMrlg Weapons Great Sword Aiguillief --> Zhurong's Aiguillief Long Sword Inseliege --> Vulcan's Inseliege Sword and Shield Tormonarch --> Pele's Tormonarch Dual Blades Jebarons --> Agni's Jebarons Hammer Massuzerain --> Hephaestus' Massuzerain Lance Cordillereign --> Svarog's Cordillereign Gunlance Empereak --> Chantico's Empereak Charge Blade Sierrajesty --> Gedi's Sierrajesty Heavy Bowgun Precimperator --> Gugurang's Precimperator Bow Bentate --> Yoruba's Bentate Armour Blademaster High-Rank Defense: 285-630 Elemental Resistances: *Fire +15 *Water -20 *Thunder 0 *Ice 0 *Dragon +15 *Earth +15 *Wind +10 *Nature +10 *Aether 0 *Matter 0 Skills: Blazing Breath, Shield Bearer, Blade Knock-Off, Magnet Vulnerability G-Rank Defense: 480-715 Elemental Resistances: *Fire +15 *Water -20 *Thunder 0 *Ice 0 *Dragon +15 *Earth +15 *Wind +10 *Nature +10 *Aether 0 *Matter 0 Skills: Blazing Breath, Shield Bearer, Blade Knock-Off, Magnet Vulnerability Gunner High-Rank Defense: 140-400 Elemental Resistances: *Fire +20 *Water -15 *Thunder +5 *Ice +5 *Dragon +20 *Earth +20 *Wind +15 *Nature +15 *Aether +5 *Matter +5 Skills: Blazing Breath, Shield Bearer, Blade Knock-Off, Magnet Vulnerability G-Rank Defense: 265-465 Elemental Resistances: *Fire +20 *Water -15 *Thunder +5 *Ice +5 *Dragon +20 *Earth +20 *Wind +15 *Nature +15 *Aether +5 *Matter +5 Skills: Blazing Breath, Shield Bearer, Blade Knock-Off, Magnet Vulnerability Carves High-Rank G-Rank Breakable-Parts * Horn- The horn will break off. * Back- Parts of the back structure will break off. * Legs x4- The legs will be covered in scars. * Tail- The tail's spikes will come off (1st break), then become severed (2nd break). Quests WIP. Trivia * Cragdaran is based on (and uses) unused concept art for Monster Hunter Frontier (Chinese), which eventually became Monster Hunter Online. * Cragdaran's upgraded weapons are named after fire gods and goddesses from various cultures. * When exhausted, Cragdaran will take longer to use some of its physical attacks, and will fail to spit fire at hunters. It can recover stamina by feeding on herbs, berries, rocks, or ore. * Breaking Cragdaran's back will reduce the size and power of the fireballs released from it, and breaking the horn, tail, and feet will keep them from becoming enveloped in Volcanic Fire outside of specific, Rage Mode-exclusive attacks. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Nin10DillN64 Category:Dragon Element Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster Category:Volcanic Fire Element Monster Category:Volcanic Fireblight Monster Category:Undrea Monster